


Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd

by twin_skeleton



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, This is random af, also the title sucks, i needed sleep, i wrote this at like 1am, its kinda sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_skeleton/pseuds/twin_skeleton
Summary: "What are you staring at?" Brendon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, after a while."Nothing," Ryan replied, "you're just so beautiful."





	Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing last night at like 1am, and I wrote it pretty quickly. It's really short and random, but I hope people kinda like it. :)

They'd just finished recording a song for their newest album, and were currently sitting on a black sofa just outside the room in which they recorded the song. Ryan was absentmindedly plucking the strings on his guitar, playing around with it, and Brendon was trying to see what was the highest note he could whistle. Spencer and Jon had left for some reason which neither Brendon nor Ryan had bothered to listen to, so it was just the two of them. Ryan put his guitar down and just gazed at Brendon.

"What are you staring at?" Brendon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, after a while.

"Nothing," Ryan replied, "you're just so beautiful." He smirked, and slid across the sofa, closing the gap between the two of them. He put his hand on Brendon's chin softly, and leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle at first, but when Brendon responded, he put his hands on Ryan's neck, pulling him closer, and it got more intense. It was passionate, heated and slow at first. Ryan's tongue slid gently across Brendon's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the kiss deepened. Right at that moment, they heard someone's voice call out from the doorway.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jon, they realised, said. They pulled away quickly, blushing severely.

"Um... hi..." Ryan said, his eyes not meeting Jon's.

"So, uh, you gonna explain that at all?" Jon asked, smirking. Ryan blushed harder, and Brendon just stared down at his hands awkwardly.

"Yeah, I, uh, don't think we need to. You saw what you saw." Brendon said, still staring down at his hands.

Seconds later, Spencer walked into the room, completely unaware of what had just gone down seconds before.

"Hey, you owe me twenty dollars," Jon said smugly, turning his attention to Spencer.

"Wait, you placed a fucking bet on us?" Ryan said, slightly angrily, slightly amused.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, "Jon was convinced you guys were fucking around with each other, I wasn't so sure, so we placed a bet. Except," he said, glaring slightly at Jon, "I didn't see anything happen, so it doesn't count. What actually happened anyway?"

"Nothing happened, we just, kinda, timed it badly..." Ryan trailed off, realising there wasn't really very much he could say in his defence that could hide what they had been - very blatantly - doing. Jon just snorted loudly.

"When I walked in here they had their tongues down each other's throats. There is literally no hiding it. Twenty dollars." Jon smirked again, and Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar note, sighing slightly irritatedly.

"Okay, so Brendon and I are dating. So what? We have been for five months. We love each other. That's the truth. So what?" Ryan said, sounding increasingly more defensive the more he spoke. "We just kept it secret cuz, I dunno, I guess it was easier. There's no way the fans are ever gonna know, and we knew something like this would happen eventually, we didn't bother saying anything cuz we thought you'd find it awkward, y'know? You guys are like our closest friends, so I guess that's why we kept it secret. Why does it matter?" He was getting more and more worked up over it, until the last word came out only slightly more quietly than a shout.

"It doesn't matter," Spencer said, more calmly than Ryan, "it doesn't matter at all. We just, y'know, wondered."

"Yeah, it's fine, honestly, it doesn't matter. Now can we all drop it? Yes, Ryan and I are dating. That's all." Brendon sighed, the conversation making him increasingly more and more annoyed. "But just to confirm - and I assume this goes without saying, but I'm gonna say this anyway - the fans are never to know about this. In fact, this is never gonna be known by anyone apart from the four of us, okay?" The others nodded. "Good." He said, and got up and left. Ryan got up and followed him, earning a knowing glance exchanged between Spencer and Jon, and a glare from Ryan shot both their ways.

"Where are you going?" He called after Brendon.

"Uh, just wanted to clear my head. That was sort of humiliating," Brendon half-chuckled, "they actually placed a fucking bet on us. Are we really that obvious?"

"Well," Ryan began, "if I know Spencer - which I do - I know that he won't place a bet on something if he's not sure if he's gonna win or not. Like he only ever places bets on things he's one hundred percent sure of. And he was betting that we weren't 'like that'. So we can't have been that obvious at all. Not to him at least. However, that being said, Spencer's also pretty oblivious a lot of the time, so..." he trailed off.

"Shit, if Jon noticed, it's only a matter of time before the fans find out too," Brendon said. Ryan shook his head.

"As long as we're not actually caught doing anything, it'll be fine. There are so many bands that have those two members that people ship together. We'll just be another one to add to the list. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're already on it," Ryan smirked slightly, and reached out to brush a couple of strands of hair behind Brendon's ear, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Hmm, maybe being caught wasn't so bad after all," Brendon whispered, him being the one to smirk this time.

"Why?" Ryan asked, equally quietly.

"Because," Brendon began, "we don't have to hide from them now,"


End file.
